dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadman Corps
Tom-Clancy’s-Ghost-Recon-Future-Soldier2.jpg "Hail The Dead!" ―Deadman Corps slogan Origins & Overview A private military company or private military corporation (PMC), also known as a private military security company (PMSC) or private force (PF), is a non-state organization composed of professional soldiers, which provides various military services in exchange for monetary or material compensation. PMCs consisting of a singular member or individual members of a PMC are referred to as private military contractors. Deadman Corps is a private military company that operated under the mother company Shining Knights Conglomerate. It was based in Britain, and utilized his massive genius, business marketing skills, followers and, soldiers who use nanomachines to enhance and regulate their senses. Their business activities included soldiers for hire, supply and logistics services, War weapons exchange, education and training for state armies, and everything expected from a PMC. At some point during World War III, the Deadman Corps PMC contracted with the U.S. Government to send large amounts of its soldiers into combat zones. Later, Deadman Corps was deployed in the Middle East to fight off the local militia soldiers of China, the reasons for the local regime hiring them was partially due to their aforementioned experience before the war. Deadman Corps during those times and now can be considered in competeition for the number one weapons buyer/seller in the united states, only tied with it’s mother company. Deadman Corps' equipment and tactics, as well as their TV ad and their previous involvement in the WWIII, suggests that the group specializes in urban warfare, psychological warfare, forest warefare and desert warfare. The TV ad also notes that they use unmanned surveillance systems. The person narrating the ad speaks with an East London accent, and also briefly utters the motto for Deadman Corps during the narration. Its headquarters appears to be located in the heart of England, apparently in Sheffield or Nottingham. The base is heavily cloaked and is invisible on any printed or digital map. You can only get there if you have the special entry clearance chip imbued in your DNA. 'Dead Troops' ' steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_230103362_preview.jpg ' Deadman Corps soldiers or "Dead Troops" were well known for their appearance. They wear white khaki flight suits and tactical armor. They were also seen wearing white fleece SPEAR-style jackets under their Land-CIRAS armor vests and balaclavas as well as headsets. Troops could be identified in their role depending on the headgear they wore; ones wearing the white ballistic helmet also had Bolle X800 goggles and were seen to be regular troops while the troops wearing grey and white helmets also opted for specialized roles such as snipers, spotters and radiomen. The troops usually wore Peltor COMM-TAC II Headsets. The Deadman Corps PMC were known to utilize jet-propelled attack helicopters armed with machine guns and missiles, for close-combat air support, as well as Slider UCAVs (Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles) 'Weaponry' Their primary weapon is the Mk.17 and their basic sidearm was the Unstoppable MK II. Several of them can also be seen using the M14 EBR as their sniper rifles (or DMRs (Designated Marksman Rifles) in a sense) against the Middle Eastern militiamen with great precision and effect. Some of them could be seen with the M870 Custom, they use the "master key" variant in standalone battle plans. In rare cases, they also used the FGM-148 Javelin. Vehicles used include the Humvee armed with an M2HB .50 caliber heavy machine gun and the Stryker APC (Armored Personnel Carrier). Deadman Corps had deployed “Grand Daddy’s” extensively against the militiamen, and had been known to use smoke grenades as a means of escaping disadvantageous situations; as evidenced when the Middle Eastern militiamen arrived in a BMP-3 Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Regarding the Grand Daddy, when they were deployed against enemies, the Deadman Corps soldiers usually call a retreat beforehand to ensure they didn't get caught in the crossfire. 'MK.17' SCAR.jpg The SCAR-H, Mk.17 Mod 0 is the heavy version of the Special Operations Forces (SOF) Combat Assault Rifle, made by FN Herstal (FNH) for the United States Special Operations Command (SOCOM). It fires a more powerful 7.62x51mm (.308) NATO round as opposed to the intermidate 5.56x45mm (.223) NATO round and has a slightly different look to it than that of the SCAR-L, Mk.16 Mod 0. Developed for USSOCOM's SCAR program, the Mk.17 is a variant of the highly modular weapon designed to be adaptable to future weapon upgrades thanks to its multiple MIL-STD-1913 mounting rails and a stock that is adjustable for both length-of-pull and cheek weld height. The weapon can easily be configured in mere minutes for CQC, tactical or precision fire thanks to its interchangeable barrels. It also is ideal as a PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) due to its compact size and design. 'Unstoppable MK II' Five_Seven.jpg A semi-automatic pistol that uses 5.7 x 28 developed for the P90, a cartridge closer to a rifle than a handgun, but possessing less than two-thirds the recoil of a common 9mm Parabellum round. The Unstoppable MK II boasts high penetration, due to the armor-piercing ammunition. The bullets tend to maintain a high velocity, providing relatively high stopping power against distant enemies. Carries a large 20 round magazine and has low recoil, making it easy to use. Its excellent penetrative power makes it a useful weapon against enemies with heavy armor or fighting standard issue tanks with certain rounds. 'MK 14 Battle Rifle' M14_EBR_AA.png The Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) is an American selective fire military rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm (.308 caliber) NATO cartridge, a variant of the venerable M14, built for use with units of United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the Navy SEALs. It has also been adopted for limited use by the Army and Marines. The weapon takes the standard M14 action and barrel assembly and adds a telescoping stock, a pistol grip, a different front sight, multiple accessory rails, and a beefier muzzle brake in place of the standard flash suppressor. A plastic handguard and M68 Close Combat Optic (CCO) are also added as standard external accessories, though the optic is almost always replaced with a magnifying scope to be used in a designated marksman role."The finest battle implement ever devised." The M14 is a Garand rechambered to fire .308 NATO (instead of the original .30/06) with a shortened handguard and gas system, a compensator added to the muzzle, a 20-round detachable box magazine, and the addition of a select-fire sear capable of full-automatic fire. The detachable magazine was inspired by the Italian BM59 (another modified Garand adopted by the Italian Army in 1947). The new U.S. Rifle, Caliber 7.62mm, M14 was adopted in 1957 to replace the M1. These can also be customized for various usage and ammunition fire depending on the mission and a person's intent. 'M870 Combat Shotgun' M870.jpg The Remington 870 is a pump action shotgun which has gained widespread use across civilian, law enforcement and military sectors. The fourth major design of the pump action shotgun by the weapon manufacturer, sales of the weapon have been consistent since it was initially introduced in 1950. There have been hundreds of variations on the M870. The M870 sports a variety of configurations, with an adjustable barrel, extendable tube magazine, pistol grip and folding stock. Its ability to respond flexibly to a wide range of tasks is the reason why this gun has earned its solid reputation. Holds seven 12-gauge shotgun shells." It can be customized with a Dot Sight or a Scope on the Top Mount rail and can carry alternate types of ammunition -- 00 Buck, Slug, or nonlethal V-Ring. This is a very versatile weapon. For close quarters, it can dispatch most enemies very quickly without careful aim, and for medium to long range, it has optical attachments that allow careful aim with slug rounds. It is recommended that there is always at least one round in the chamber to avoid having to waste time pumping the shotgun on a full reload. Grenades *Chaff grenade *Gas grenade *Smoke grenade *Stun grenade *White phosphorus grenade *RGD-5 *M67 ''Dead Eye Nanomachines Metal-Gear-Solid-4-SOP.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-4-System.jpg SOP.jpg SOP_System.jpg The DEAD EYE SYSTEM served two main functions. The first was to allow multiple members of a military unit to share each other's senses and work more efficiently as a team. The System basically ran a unit like a network of computers, each man able to see what the others saw, feel what they felt, and rapidly coordinate tactics. This provided a massive tactical advantage to whomever used it. The second function was to monitor the chemical balance of every soldier engaged in combat. This allowed the nanomachines to induce an artificial "combat high" by controlling the release of adrenaline and endorphins, elevating the senses and accuracy of every soldier. It allows them to have various electromagneitc specturm vision nodes, including a 3D blue print layout function for mapping areas. Furthermore, it allowed accurate monitoring of a soldier's oral intake and excrements (water, food, and sweat). This refined information allowed commanders to make more informed decisions on the flow of combat. Soldiers under DEAD EYE SYSTEM also had their emotions suppressed so that they felt less fear and remorse than other soldiers might. One's sense of pain was subject to the same treatment, preventing minor injuries from distracting a soldier during combat. Despite these advantages, low oxygen concentrations in areas at high altitude, such as mountainous regions, could cause negative effects on the nanomachines, resulting in unusually aggressive behavior in soldiers. The medical functions of this generation were far wider than any seen previously; they could break down alcohol to prevent intoxication. They were also capable of purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections such as diarrhea, inhaling toxic fumes in areas including radiation and negating it’s effects, and regulating their body temperatures when in extreme temperatures to make the solider feel fine in any weather, condition, or climate. These machines also put all of it’s members in a state of condition which allows them to utilize all their skills and abilities to the fullest. They can use all their skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. They use this ability to have complete and utter control over their skills and so they instinctively know which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. Dead Suits ''' PAK-Stormtrooper-008.jpg '' The Dead Suits were made utilizing a supersonic motor that operated with a high-frequency voltage. Whenever they change position, minute electric currents in the muscle were detected and utilized to control the actuating section, resulting in inhuman agility. This type of suit was designed primarily to provide incredible protection against all forms of physical attacks, specifically crushing and ballistic impacts. They contain a portable accelerator on the back and artificial muscle tissue to give them enhanced speed and strength. A number of sensors stretched between the surface and interior of the suit like a neural network. When these sensors detected an impact, the artificial muscle in the suit reacted instantaneously by automatically contracting and diffusing the damage. *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Strength '''Moblie Combat Machines 'Grand Daddy' ' SuicideGekko.png ' ''Overview ''' Yori_05.jpg '' The Grand Daddy was a large unmanned/manned autonomous fighting vehicle developed by Deadman Corp for use in ground combat. Officially designated IRVING Grand Daddy were colloquially called this simple because they had legs and Deadman thought about Grand Daddy Long Legs spiders. Yeah odd. These war machines were created using a combination of technologies used in the production of Iron Cog DORA. However, Grand Daddy weren’t not Iron Cogs. Unlike true Metal Gear, Grand Daddy had no nuclear launch capability. Instead, they were more akin to infantry fighting vehicles, with multiple units acting as a coordinated team in support of ground forces. A Grand Daddy had a large mechanical turret-like head whose shape gives the impression of a distinct face and snout. This was connected via a neck to a smaller body at the back of which are two large, hip-like structures. Like the head, the neck, body and hips were mechanical. All were connected via mechanical movable joints. The joint connecting the head to the neck allowed the head to turn 360 degrees. Attached to the hips were a pair of very strong legs with three-toed clawed feet and a single large claw on each heel. These legs, unlike the head, neck, body and hips, were composed of artificially created muscle tissue cloned from the stem cells of ungulate embryos. Grand Daddy walk on their toes. Because each hip was connected to the body via a ball joint, a Grand Daddy's legs had a very large range of motion. For unknown reasons, the central front area of the hips had a warning sign forbidding anyone from trying to strike at this area. The engine system of the Grand Daddy had a power output of 650HP. Atop the head and between the hips at the front of the body was a dome-shaped sensor capable of detecting visible light and infra-red, and equipped with night vision and other enhanced imaging abilities, such as the ability to scan through solid objects. A Grand Daddy also had aural sensors, enabling it to detect sound. Being bio-mechanical, a Grand Daddy had a circulatory system that used blood to nourish its legs. If cut or shot, its legs would bleed. Since they were made of living muscle tissue, the legs produced lactic acid which build up with muscle activity. This acid had to be expelled periodically. Grand Daddy did this via a release of accumulated lactic acid as a yellow-green liquid from an orifice between the hips. Grand Daddy communicate by lowing like cattle or chirping like cicadas; their footsteps also resemble the sound of a horse trot. If shot in the head with sufficiently high caliber ammunition, they would squeal on the bullet's impact. Should they fell over on their backs due to damaged or otherwise incapacitated legs, they would screech like wounded, frightened animals. Catastrophic damage elicited a loud groan before the unit collapses and explodes. Grand Daddys were designed to replicate the sounds of these "peaceful" animals in order to cause enemy soldiers to psychologically lower their guard on the battlefield. Weaponry SUDAMÉRICA_MERCADO_8.jpg The Grand Daddy's deadliest weapons were its powerful legs. A Grand Daddy could easily kick over a large, heavy vehicle such as a deuce-and-a-half. During a conflict in a Middle Eastern city, one was seen to kick over a large transport truck onto a group of insurgents who had taken cover behind it, crushing them. Grand Daddy were known to execute a devastating sweeping roundhouse kick against enemies within range of their legs. This kick almost invariably ended the life of any enemy it strikes. Grand Daddy also were able to kill with their legs by jumping and landing on enemies, stamping on them, grabbing them with their toes and slamming them into the ground with lethal force, and kicking them in the manner that a soccer player kicks a football. Additionally, a Grand Daddy could scrunch down with its head lowered, direct the top of it at an enemy and run at the enemy like a bull, killing him, or in the case of the enemy being a cyborg, seriously injuring him with the impact. Apart from its legs, Grand Daddy were capable of carrying a number of onboard weapons. With regard to such weapons, Grand Daddy were highly modular. All Grand Daddy carried an internally mounted machine gun near the snout. Grand Daddy were also known to carry a pair of M2 Browning .50 caliber heavy machine guns, tube launchers for anti-tank missiles, or an array of grenade launchers on the back of the head. Grand Daddy also carried grenades which they lob into out-of-reach areas with their retractable manipulators to kill or flush out enemies. Besides possessing the above-listed offensive measures, Grand Daddy also were equipped with defensive systems. The most notable of these is its anti-missile counter-measures that directed missiles away from it. A variant known as the "Suicide Grand Daddy" carried a nuclear demolition charge in their heads. These Grand Daddy possessed no onboard weapons apart from the standard internal mounted machine gun. Their function was to get close to a target and detonate their charges, destroying themselves and the target. However, their effectiveness could be limited, as they could be destroyed by very high caliber weapon fire before they get within effective lethal blast range. Even if they got within range, their bombs emitted an audible countdown as they arm, during which time they were completely immobile and thus fully vulnerable to attack. However, enough of them converging on a target at once could still ensure the target's destruction, since there had to be enough defenders to destroy them all before they arm and detonate. Otherwise, enough could still successfully arm and detonate while others are destroyed before they can do so. '''Dead Tanks ' MGS4-Stryker.jpg ' The IAV Stryker is a family of eight-wheeled, all-wheel-drive, armored combat vehicles produced by General Dynamics Land Systems, in use by the United States Army. Based on the Canadian LAV III light-armored vehicle, which in turn is based on the Swiss MOWAG Piranha III 8x8, the Stryker is the U.S. Army's first new armored vehicle since the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary Fighting Vehicle in the 1980s. The Stryker was designed for rapid deployment into virtually any combat zone; it is equipped with various features such as a modular engine design for easier maintenance, periscopes that allow the driver and gunner to see outside without having to expose themselves, and adjustable tires for various rough terrain. These tanks are made of the same Reverbium/Carbodainium material as the Iron Cogs. The Rounds and missles it emits are tank piercers, soo they can dominate tank warfare if need be. Pneumatic or hydraulic systems drive almost all of the vehicle's mechanical features; for example, a pneumatic system switches between 8x4 and 8x8 drive. The vehicle comes in several variants with a common engine, transmission, hydraulics, wheels, tires, differentials and transfer case. They also have an air conditioning unit mounted on the back. The medical vehicle also has a higher-capacity generator. A recent upgrade program provided a field retrofit kit to add air conditioning units to all variants. Armored personnel carrier that can carry nine troops. It can be armed with an M2HB .50-caliber machine gun, Mk.19 40 mm grenade launcher, or a M240 7.62 mm machine gun. 'Misc.' *Humvees *Attack helicopters *Canard Rotor/Wing *Helicopters resembling a fusion between the Chinook and the Stallion *HEMTT trucks *Modified Combat Boat 90s *Caterpillar D9R 'Iron Cog: DORA ''(The Explorer) Rex.png '''Introduction Iron Cog is the designation to various models of bipedal tanks. Iron Cog are behemoth machines capable of decimating lesser machines. Iron Cog have the distinction of being nuclear capable, firing warheads from their rail gun, eliminating the need for a missile, or launch pad allowing them to attack targets from anywhere in the world, on any kind of terrain. The general definition of a Iron Cog prior to the collapse of the war economy is a mobile nuclear launch platform similar in purpose to ballistic missile submarines. However, its precise definition is debatable, as many other weapons have been designed to fill a similar role, or have used the same technology. The individual units have varied greatly in appearance and size, but their purpose has always been the same—to destabilize the global balance of power via the threat of covert long-range nuclear attack. The term "Iron Cog" was coined by Deadman because....it's deadman. Its primary goal however was based off two things: infantry could roam the battlefield at will, but were both vulnerable and lacking in firepower; artillery could inflict immense damage upon an opponent while resisting similar damage, but was at the mercy of the terrain. With the image of a a tank with legs, enabling it to quickly traverse the battlefield, inflicting and repelling damage on a scale never before seen. After the end of the war economy era, the classification was redefined to simply mean any mech that exceeded the size of unmanned gear walkers such as Grand Daddy. Furthermore, possessing nuclear weaponry was no longer required to being labelled as such due to the concept of deterrence being outdated by the rise in cyborg technology. 'Iron Cog DORA' ' Metalgearrex.jpg ' One of the main goals of developing DORA was to overcome a global trend in military downsizing at the time. A weapon such as DORA would cause an immediate rift in the global power structure. DORA was a self-mobile launch platform capable of using its massive rail gun to launch a nuclear warhead contained projectile package with a low radar cross-section, and without the need for a rocket propulsion system, the launch event was also undetectable by satellite thermal imaging unlike the massive heat signature characteristic of ICBM launches. It could give any country in the world a first-strike capability that other nations would find hard to counter. This also exploited a specific loophole that existed in anti-nuke treaties, since projectiles fired from a rail gun were not technically ICBMs, so the START treaties imposing limitations on ballistic missiles did not apply. During DORA's development, the Iron Cog engineers became concerned of what would happen if DORA, after it was completed and doing solo ops in the field, was detected by the enemy and forced to engage in close range combat against conventional forces. They then decided that they could make DORA's hull a weapon in itself. Iron Cog DORA is operated by a single pilot within a completely self-enclosed cockpit, shut off from the outside environment. The radome on DORA's left arm houses multiple electronic sensors that are connected to a high tech virtual reality interface within the pilot's seat. Destruction of the radome, however, cuts off the sensory data feed and renders the interface inoperative, forcing the pilot to manually operate DORA by opening the cockpit, which also exposed it to enemy fire. This flaw was deliberately engineered by Deadman during development, as he felt it wouldn't truly be complete without a weakness or "character flaw" of some sort. DORA’s legs are heavily armored and reinforced; not vulnerable. Along with near-impenetrable compound Carbodanium-Reverbium armor which reflects all incoming ammunition, explosive or penetaray, DORA also has a pair of 30mm, XGAU-8R rotary cannons, AGM-114P anti-tank missiles,and a free-electron variant of the Mobile Tactical High-Energy Laser (MTHEL-FE) to protect itself from conventional forces. Its feet also possessed retractable metal stake-like protrusions, which were used to find purchase on difficult terrain, and could be employed in "stomp" attacks on an enemy. The AGM-114P anti-tank missiles, launched from both of DORA's knees and back, were a laser semi-active homing type that didn't use wires. The launchers used a low-powered laser illuminator to bounce a coded laser beam off a target that the missile would then home in on. The free-electron laser cannon mounted on DORA's belly is capable of generating almost 100 megawatts of energy, ten times greater than any other laser. DORA's most fearsome weapon, however, was the magnetic rail gun capable of delivering an untraceable nuclear warhead anywhere in the world, without the propellant trail or launch flare that gives away the launch position of a traditional ballistic missile. By perfecting the process of electromagnetic acceleration, the rail gun is able to fire a projectile with a muzzle velocity of over 100 kilometers per second. It is also used, as part of SDI, to shoot down enemy ICBMs outside the atmosphere. Deadman stated that when fired outside the atmosphere, DORA's nuclear rounds would have a radius of effect of 300 meters, and the gun would be sufficiently accurate to hit a satellite traveling at 30 kilometers per second. Due to his erm…trollish nature, Deadman installed a "Street Fighter" software control program into DORA that gave it not only an agility boost, but enabled the Iron Cog to execute kicking and other melee moves, which would be lethal to many military vehicles and other Iron Cogs or knock offs. This program is one of DORA's most lethal weapons compared to its other conventional warfare weapons, as military vehicles and Iron Cogs were designed with countermeasures against conventional armaments, but not the raw brute force of these attacks. Category:Deadman Corps Category:PMC Category:Organization Category:SKC